


Чай с лимоном

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ройенталь, съешьте лимон!Навеяно фотографией актрисы, сыгравшей Ройенталя в мюзикле Такарадзуки:http://66.media.tumblr.com/29ebfaf55aa0a150f630968e06339070/tumblr_n8adqyQgDX1tg5ik9o2_500.jpg





	Чай с лимоном

\- Я рада, что у тебя получилось приехать, - улыбается Аннерозе.  
Часто у нее грустная улыбка, но Кара умеет сделать так, чтобы Аннерозе улыбнулась весело.  
Приветственное объятие переходит в поцелуй - сначала вполне невинный, но Кара стонет от прикосновения губ к шее и от того, как быстро Аннерозе может расстегнуть на ней китель.  
Там, далеко, среди звезд Кара - единственная женщина адмирал. Она выгрызла себе право быть равной. Здесь - она просто любима. Стоило благодарить богов, когда после смерти Кирхайса именно ей приказали сообщить Аннерозе о смерти того, кого все считали ее женихом. Или стоило благодарить Оберштайна, который переложил тогда ответственность на ее нехрупкие плечи: "Вы женщина, Ройенталь. Вы справитесь лучше всех. Кто-то же должен это сделать". Райнхард не мог быть дурным вестником, он с трудом вспоминал как жить.   
Они говорили с Аннерозе по комму в тот вечер. А потом еще раз. А потом Кару пригласили в гости - увольнительная пришлась как нельзя кстати.  
В этом доме пахло выпечкой, росли цветы, а женщина с длинными золотыми волосами смотрела нежно и печально. Она определенно не была похожа на своего вспыльчивого, скорого на расправу братца.  
Каре разрешалось валяться, положив ноги на стол. Ей разрешалось отвлекать хозяйку от украшения тортов, слизывая крем с пальцев, ей даже разрешалось приезжать с неправильными клубнями цветов в качестве подарка. Женщинам ведь надо дарить цветы, не так ли? Поэтому Кара дарила клубни для того, чтобы в следующий раз обнаружить у кровати свежесрезанные букеты. Всегда разные.

Они смеются, довольные собой, летом и этими вырванными у смерти часами только для двоих.  
\- Машина, слышишь? Ты ждешь гостей?  
Пальцы ласкающие сосок мешают думать, поэтому Кара отдается во власть другой. Только покашливание гостя заставляет их вернуться в мир реальный.

Райнхард в ярости. Кара чувствует его растерянность переплавленную в гнев, поэтому нарочито медленно разжимает объятие и встает по левую руку от Аннерозе.  
\- Рад видеть тебя, сестра, - чеканит Райнхард. Во взгляде нет ни теплоты, ни братской любви.  
\- Ты так вовремя, - улыбается Аннерозе. - Пирог вот вот будет готов. Такой, как ты любишь.  
Кара молчит, даже не пытаясь придать лицу выражение раскаяния и смирения. Интересно, если бы Его Превосходительство застукал в постели сестры одного из мужчин-офицеров, его заставили бы жениться? Или только призраку Кирхайса дозволено пересекать порог спальни этого дома? Не достаточно разве Аннерозе натерпелась при дворе?  
\- Застегнитесь, Ройенталь, - цедит Райнхард, вкладывая в интонацию столько презрения, что Оберштайну и не снилось.   
Кара застегивается нарочито вальяжно, не торопясь, отвечая самодовольной ухмылочкой на братскую ревность. Уж не думал ли, что она стыдливо покраснеет? Нет, не покраснела бы, даже если бы Райнхард застал их попозже минут на двадцать. Разве что прикрыла бы Аннерозе собой. Хотя та настолько благодушно спокойна, что можно не волноваться - если Райнхард посмеет возразить, то будет выдворен за дверь с наказом без покоренной галактики не возвращаться.   
После сорочки идет черед кителя, так что дуэль взглядов длится долго. До тех пор, пока Ройенталь лениво не ставит ноги на ширину плеч по стойке вольно.  
"Ну вот она я, командир. Что у тебя есть мне сказать? Ты соберись с мыслями, я не спешу".  
Они бы может даже подрались, но Аннерозе прикосновение к плечу выводит из предбоевого транса:  
\- Чувствуешь запах? Пора доставать.  
Кара галантно предлагает хозяйке дома руку - нельзя же посрамить честь мундира пренебрежительным отношением к даме, и следует на кухню. Ложки, блюдца, чашки и сжимающий кулаки младший брат — семейный ужин должен быть сервирован по всем правилам.   
Кара улыбается довольно, когда Аннерозе наливает ей чай - ровно до узорчатого края, и даже благосклонно принимает два кусочка лимона, которые кидает Райнхард.  
Кара не пьет чай с лимоном, но намек понятен без слов.  
Все равно Райнхард останется ночевать в гостевой спальне, а Кара поднимется в хозяйскую, как делает каждый раз уже много месяцев к ряду.


End file.
